


Gold meets Gold

by Crimson_Rose_Poet



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Erotic Poetry, Kissing, M/M, Poetry, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Rose_Poet/pseuds/Crimson_Rose_Poet
Summary: Poetry / story about the night the golden-eyed archangel seduced a certain golden-eyed actor.





	Gold meets Gold

In the stillness of the night  
He watches a man approach  
With a face resembling his own  
But there was something different

Amber eyes of liquid gold meet his  
As a smile appears on the stranger's lips  
Sending chills through Richard's body  
The moment his visitor stands before him

Silence fills the space between them  
Before Richard reaches a hand  
To touch the face of this familiar man  
Like he is something out of a dream

But before a word can be uttered  
The stranger spoke in a low hushed voice  
"Frear not, for I am the Archangel Gabriel."  
His warm breath caresses Richard's lips

And without any hesitation or warning  
Gabriel leans into Richard's touches  
Before their lips become one - slow at first  
Until their bodies ease from the tension

The Archangel devours every inch of Richard  
Tasting the sweetness of his soft skin  
As wrecked breathes erupt from within him  
Giving pleasure to the Angel in play

Moans echo throughout the room  
When Gabriel fills Richard to the brim  
Before creating rough movements  
Until exotic praise rips the fabric of time

And when they both explode with ecstasy  
Richard screams out the other's name  
Sending Gabriel over the edge once more  
Deep inside to his lover's core

When sleep washes over them both  
Richard lays limp against the bed  
As the Archangel envelops them with wings  
Of the purest golden sunrise

For he found his true love in a beautiful human


End file.
